Vitrici Filius
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque eso tenía que pasar, lo sentiste desde aquella presentación. Porque odiaste a tus padres cuando te arrebataron la oportunidad. Odiaste a Alejandro por tragarse el cuento de que eran familia. 100% YAOI. Leer aclaraciones.


_**Disclaimer:** el anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz. **  
**_

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Lime, Insinuaciones de Violación, semi Incest (?)_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Waa! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver por aquí! Se siente como si hubiese sido hace años xDD En fin, me entusiasmó mucho esta idea, y también el reto de intentar expresar correctamente el escenario. No sé si sea algo demasiado soso, pero lo intenté y estoy satisfecha con el resultado :DDD Además, la faceta posesiva de Estados Unidos me emociona xDDD Claro, si no contamos con todo lo que está pasando en los debates para la candidatura de la presidencia gringa. Mi fe en la humanidad se desvanece..._

 _¡Y también me emociona incluir a Imperio Azteca y a la Nyo de Estados Unidos! Creo que funcionaría esa pareja, no sé xDD claro que todavía tengo que pulir detalles para el nombre de Azteca y rasgos de su personalidad, pero por ahora funciona así para esta historia :DD_

 _En fin, espero que pasen un rato agradable con esta historia :DD ¡Gracias!_

 _Owari.  
_

 ** _Imperio Azteca: Fernando Rodríguez_**

 ** _Nyo!USA: Emily Jones._**

* * *

 _ **"Vitrici Filius"** _

* * *

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Escuchaste la pregunta como algo ajeno, tan lejano que no te detuviste a la reflexión. No ahora. No querías.

Porque finalmente explotaste. Todo tu interior se derramó en una combinación de sentimientos desesperados que nunca antes sentiste.

Así era.

Alfred F. Jones, estabas desesperado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No me toques!

Todo lo contrario. Debías tocarlo, o de lo contrario ibas a volverte loco.

 _Tal vez ya lo estabas._

Una locura que te fue poseyendo conforme pasaron los años.

 _"Hermanos"_

Nunca te pareció más ridícula esa palabra.

— ¡Alfred! — casi nunca te llamaba por tu nombre. Siempre era por apodos que la mayoría de las veces no te herían — ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Alejandro!

Precisamente por eso lo hacías. Porque ese nombre hacía eco en tu cabeza a todas horas, en momentos tristes y felices.

No tenías salvación. Estabas perdido y condenado… aunque por otro lado, los títulos civiles entre ustedes sólo eran muestra de la incompetencia del destino.

Esto no debió pasar.

— ¡Alfred…! — acorralaste su cuerpo contra la pared. El calor y su latir acelerado te hundía más — ¡Alfred, tienes que detenerte!

¿"Tenías"?

… sí, probablemente sí, pero no por las mismas razones.

Tenías que detener esa farsa, donde un cariño fraternal era lo último que querías de él.

Justo eso hacías, detenerte y demostrar lo que verdaderamente eras, ¿podría ver eso?

 _Alexander._

Su cuerpo fuerte, cálido pero helado, esa estructura preciosa que usaba para las actividades de un chico normal, la viveza y la flexibilidad… todo eso ahora no era capaz de empujarte o luchar. Era inútil.

No quedaba otra opción.

No le ibas a dejar otra.

— ¡N-Ngh! — era la primera vez que te atrevías a pegar tus labios a los de él — ¡Uhhh! — luchaba, se removía, pero también era la primera vez que usabas tu verdadera fuerza para someterlo.

No le dejaste más opción que permanecer unidos en sus bocas y en el cuerpo que pegaste brusco con el suyo.

Lo necesitabas, ¿no podía verlo?

Aún después de tantos años, ¿no era capaz de observarlo a través de tu mirada?

Bueno, no lo culpabas. Desde que fueron presentados sólo le mostraste lo mejor de ti.

Pero no todo.

Podías recordarlo a la perfección.

 _"— Alfred, quiero presentarte a unas personas muy especiales."_

Nunca imaginaste que la alegre frase de tu madre podría significar tanto, aunque únicamente tenías 7 años. Claro que no lo ibas a entender.

 _"— ¿Personas especiales? ¿Son amigos de mami?_

 _— Mucho más que eso_ _~ ¡Ven, rápido!_ _— lo tomó de la mano mientras con la otra sostenía su pelota roja favorita — ¡Vamos a la sala! Llegaran en cualquier momento_ _~"_

Tenías una madre soltera.

Nunca conociste a tu padre, pero por cosas que observaste de tus primeros años de vida, era alguien que lastimó mucho a tu progenitora. No entendías cómo si ella era tan maravillosa.

Tenía los ojos grandes de color azul cielo, cabello rubio ondulado, piel muy blanca, de sonrisa radiante y personalidad un tanto infantil; graciosa, muy simpática, algo distraída y con mucha energía.

Emily Jones, tu querida madre y cómplice.

En su pequeño departamento siempre fueron ustedes dos, inseparables y amigos incondicionales. Por eso ella no te ocultó que empezó a salir con un señor que conoció en el trabajo. Te lo dijo cuando tenías 6 años, aunque ignorabas el resto de la historia. Sólo te interesaba que fuera feliz, y como sonreía cada día como si fuera mucho mejor, tú también lo eras.

Tu madre nunca trajo a ese hombre a casa, así que tú tampoco preguntaste y esperabas que estuviera bien, procurando ayudarla porque eras el héroe de la casa, ¡jaja! ¡Nada más y nada menos! Te preocupabas mucho… o lo que era común para un niño de tu edad. Preocupación, por ejemplo, era que podías llorar si no te tocaba postre al no acabarte la sopa de verduras.

Pero ese día…

…

Debiste hacer algo muy malo como para ser castigado así.

 _"Fueron a la sala, y ahí esperó jugando con su pelota. Mamá lucía emocionada, un tanto impaciente, no obstante disimulaba riéndose de cualquier cosa._

 _Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta._

 _Se asustó un poco porque casi nunca la escuchaba gritar eufóricamente. Sin embargo, por su rostro había más que alegría en ella._

 _— ¡Están aquí! ¡Alfred, cariño, pórtate bien un minuto mientras mami abre la puerta!_

 _Fue prácticamente corriendo. Él sonrió por verla tan animada._

 _Ya lo había notado, pero no entendía el por qué era una alegría diferente. No de cuando ganaba en los videojuegos, o cuando iban juntos al McDonald's y se acababan un combo entre los dos._

 _Empero, si era feliz debía ser por algo muy bueno, ¿verdad?"_

Verdad…

— ¡Ah! — mordiste su labio, obligándolo a abrir la boca por el dolor. Invadiste esa húmeda cavidad con tu lengua, apretando más su cuerpo que todavía luchaba.

Recordabas las veces que lo viste hacer lo mismo con las chicas. Tu ira crecía en la boca del estómago y solamente deseabas tirar por el tejado de la escuela a todas esas… rameras. Todo se acumulaba en tu interior amenazando partirte por la mitad.

Justo como aquella vez, pero no lo sabías.

Eras un niño, tú no entendías esas cosas… lo que no significó que no lo sintieras.

 _"Cuando escuchó que abrió la puerta, se levantó abrazando la pelota roja._

 _Tenía muuucha curiosidad de las palabras de mamá, pero también de… de la otra voz que aún con ese tono serio, parecía responder a la euforia de ella._

 _Se acomodó un poco su ropa, el cabello, se palmeó un poco las mejillas para despertar, ¡si era importante para mami, debía dar una buena impresión! Y con eso listo, esperó._

 _— Sí, aquí está — la oyó decir — ¡Estoy segura que se llevaran bien! No te preocupes, ¡pasen, pasen! ¡Está ansiando conocerlos!_

 _Ya lo vio entrar al sitio con… c-con un hombre…_

 _… era la primera vez que veía a su progenitora junto a uno, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado._

 _Ese señor parecía un par de años más grande que ella; alto, delgado, notando una buena musculatura y en proporción armónica; era moreno, de cabello negro y corto, con un flequillo agradable abierto de en medio. P-Pero esos ojos… sus ojos eran de un tono rojo carmesí que nunca había visto. Era como… c-como ver una lámina de color rojo por horas y horas._

 _Iba vestido muy formal, de traje gris con camisa azul y corbata que combinaba. Todo eso acentuaba su gesto serio, casi inexpresivo, e irónicamente tranquilo y hasta amable, simpático, muy misterioso._

 _Se sintió… p-pequeño, más de lo que era._

 _Su primer pensamiento fue que era un hombre de verdad"_

— ¡Alfred! — sentiste de repente un golpe en la boca del estómago que te detuvo — ¡Pinche gringo de mierda! ¡Aléjate de mí, jodido enfermo!

¿Enfermo? Tal vez sí lo estabas por él, por su aroma, su calor, por la expresión de temor y desconcierto.

¿No lo entendía? ¡Necesitabas esto! ¡Necesitabas demostrarle lo que era antes de cometer una locura!

O quizá, eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Volverte demente hundido en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ugh! — tal como él lo hizo, tú le devolviste el golpe en el mismo sitio.

Alejandro era fuerte, pero no más que tú.

Tú tenías pesados entrenamientos de futbol americano, ¡eras el _coreback_ exitoso y admirado de toda la preparatoria! No podía compararse un golpe tuyo a la rozadura de él, a pesar de que tenía mucha más "inteligencia callejera".

Recibiste su cuerpo doblado, sin aire, tembloroso por el dolor, y sin ninguna delicadeza lo cargaste para azotarlo en la cama.

No había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

No ibas a esperar más años para expresar algo que sentiste desde que lo conociste.

 _"—Jajajaja, Alfred, no te asustes — escuchó a su madre que pronto se colgó del brazo de ese hombre — ¿Cómo se dice cuando hay visitas?_

 _— ¡A-Ah! ¡SÍ! – sonrió radiante, justo como ella — ¡Buenas tardes!_

 _El hombre apenas esbozó una curvatura de labios, sin dejar de ser auténtica y tal vez muy agradable._

 _¿Quién era él?_

 _— Buenas tardes — respondió con mirada suave — Soy Fernando Rodríguez. Mucho gusto en conocerte._

 _— ¡Y-Yo soy Alfred F. Jones! ¡El gusto es mío!_

 _Su mamá rió feliz, aunque también cómplice. Parecía que la primera impresión había sido un éxito._

 _Aquel señor volvió a hablar, sin embargo, empujó amablemente a… alguien que estaba detrás de él._

 _Fue cuando lo vio"_

Fue cuando tu vida se fue a la mierda, con el nacimiento de algo inmenso en tu interior.

Algo que por piedad, no debería conocer un niño de una edad tan temprana.

Llegó la locura y se instauró en lo más profundo de ti, como una herida que nunca cerraba.

 _Tampoco lo intentaste._

El cuerpo que estaba debajo de ti todavía luchaba. Esta vez con… miedo, abriendo más los ojos por la forma tan hábil en que le quitaste la ropa.

Su piel morena clara, la estructura, los músculos y las marcas de los juegos. Sus ojos rojo oscuro que brillaban por temor, el sudor que comenzaba a emanar, el cabello desarreglado que se dispersaba en el colchón…

Era hermoso. Lo más precioso que viste alguna vez.

Querías todo, cada parte de lo que representaba Alejandro.

— ¡Alfred!

 _"— Alfred — escuchó la voz de aquel señor, aunque sólo podía enfocar su vista en ese… niño… — Él es Alejandro, mi hijo._

 _Era un niño tal vez uno o dos años más grande que él. Ligeramente más alto, delgado, moreno pero de un tono más claro que el de su papá. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, con graaaandes ojos de color rojo quemado. Se parecía mucho al señor Fernando, y a la vez no._

 _Su expresión era mucho más animada, curiosa, simpática… carismática de un modo único. Nunca vio algo así en otro niño. De forma extraña, también contaba con una actitud de cierta indiferencia porque tenía las manos ocultas en su sudadera… tal vez cínica, y eso le atrajo muchísimo._

 _Además de la chamarra roja, llevaba playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y convers negros. Una vestimenta juvenil a comparación de la suya, que era por demás infantil… ¡es que…! Traía puesta su playera favorita de Superman, pantalón negro y una manta roja al cuello que simulaba una capa, ¡y sus tenis soltaban lucecitas al caminar! Si con el señor se sintió pequeño, con ese niño se sintió… tan ridículo…_

 _El sonrojo de su rostro no ayudó para nada, aunque… aunque dio pauta para que el otro le sonriera divertido._

 _— Hola, Alfred_

 _— ¡H-Hola!"_

Tu mente se perdía entre el recuerdo y el momento… pero el cuerpo se dedicaba devotamente al instante.

Ya estabas desnudo también, dominando con terrible facilidad a Alejandro.

A tu hermano mayor.

 _Hermanastro, por favor._

— ¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda! – rechazaba tus besos aun cuando lo mordías con fuerza y lo obligabas a corresponder - ¡E-Estás enfermo! ¡Somos hermanos!

-No lo somos…

Finalmente respondiste a una de sus quejas, la básica, esperando que el tono grave de tu voz y tu mirada azul nublada le ayudara a asimilarlo.

No eras tú.

 _Tal vez sí._

— ¿Q-Qué dices…?

— No somos hermanos — lo repetiste sin detenerte — Nunca lo hemos sido, ¡yo no quería que lo fuéramos!

Observaste en él desconcierto y temor, el más puro miedo que te excitaba.

Nunca antes te miró así, como si… como si finalmente se diera cuenta que estabas ahí como Alfred, como el verdadero hombre que eras.

No como su estúpido hermano menor.

 _… ellos lo arruinaron, sus padres._

Porque esa tarde en que sentiste la herida abrirse, ellos lo echaron a perder antes de que pudieras luchar, ¡d-dijeron que se casarían! ¡Fernando y tu madre! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! Esa reunión fue para presentarlos y darles la noticia, mientras tú te hundías en el nuevo abismo.

Ellos les hablaron de los planes de boda, de vivir en una casa todos juntos, ¡de ser una familia, cuando lo último que querías era limitarte a ser un estúpido hermano para Alejandro! ¡LOS ODIABAS! ¡POR TI PODÍAN IRSE AL MALDITO INFIERNO!

— A-Alfred, escúchame… — se veía pálido, con las marcas de tus mordidas y golpes por su piel — S-Sé… que me odias pero… ¡pero podemos hablarlo! Y-Yo ya me voy a la universidad y nunca tendrás que verme…

No lo entendía, ¿por qué? A pesar de que estabas sobre él, expresando de la forma más atropellada tu amor.

No lo comprendía, Alejandro idiota.

Sonríes de lado, sintiendo que tus ojos se humedecían. Aprestaste más el agarre en sus muñecas.

Él te miró asustado, temiendo aún más.

— ¿Irte? ¿Piensas que voy a permitirlo? – te acomodaste entre sus piernas. Alexander se retorció como un animal herido — ¡No tienes derecho a irte y dejarme aquí como si sólo fuera tu hermano! ¡No lo soy! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE HE AMADO SIEMPRE!

Nunca fue tu hermano. A pesar del título concedido después de la boda, de las largas tardes jugando o de las pijamadas comiendo palomitas; aún en las mismas escuelas, con gustos compartidos, con la complicidad, nunca fueron hermanos. Nunca se sintió así. Solamente por el título civil era tu hermanastro.

Y en pocos años, te convertiste en algún tipo de amigo celoso que debía sabotear sus horribles relaciones con las chicas, que tenía que seguirlo a todas partes, pelear a golpes para convertirte en un amante despechado.

Nunca más, porque tomarías todo. No importaba qué pasara después.

No importaba si te odiaba, si se lo decía a tus padres, si perdías para siempre la oportunidad de ganar verdaderamente su amor.

Esperabas lo peor… pero al menos le demostrarías lo realmente querías.

El resto era vano.

…

Alejandro quedó mudo ante tu confesión.

Alejandro gritó cuando entraste en él de un golpe y comenzaste a moverte desesperado.

Te arañó, te mordió, te golpeaba con sus pocas fuerzas a pesar de las heridas que ya le habías hecho.

No te interesaba, de todos modos no había nada que perder.

Porque eso tenía que pasar, lo sentiste desde aquella presentación.

Porque odiaste a tus padres cuando te arrebataron la oportunidad.

Odiaste a Alexander por tragarse el cuento de que eran familia.

Y tú… tú…

…

Tú eras a quien más despreciabas.

A ti, por haber esperado tantos años para actuar.

Ahora que lo hiciste, sabías que fue de la peor forma… y lo más horrible era que no serías capaz de dejarlo ir.

No aceptarías que el objeto de tu avasallante amor se fuera. No lo permitirías.

Ya no.

…

Aquel acto pareció un sueño confuso y sofocante, maravilloso y terrible como ninguno.

Lo besabas, lo acariciabas, tomabas su lucha como mera incitación. Lo obligaste a corresponderte con cada lamida, cada gemido, con los movimientos que marcaban ese estrechísimo interior como tuyo.

…

Hubo un momento en que Alejandro ya no gritó, ni tuvo fuerza para seguir peleando.

Fue la debilidad, el shock, el desprecio, quizá la infinita confusión, pero ya no luchó.

Los besos eran por inercia, sus gemidos de dolor y placer te perdían; sus ojos ensombrecidos, y a la vez tan perdidos en ti, con sus manos aferrándose a tu espalda…

¿Lo entendió por fin? El extremo de tu amor, el sufrimiento con el que cargaste, la vana esperanza y la locura de la espera… ¿todo eso pudo verlo? A tu verdadero yo.

— Te amo – le susurraste sintiendo el agresivo cosquilleo en tu pelvis. Ibas a terminar en el fondo de él — ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado!

Estabas llorando, ¿verdad?

— ¡Te amo!

Ya no importaba. No tenía sentido a esas alturas.

Te abrazaste a él con inmensa ansiedad, llenándolo de ti, de tu semilla y de tus besos que nunca se irían de su cuerpo. Percibiste que él también acabó por mera naturaleza, pero no te sentiste mal. Lo amabas, por eso lo hiciste.

Estabas aliviado aún con todo.

No eran hermanos, y al fin se lo dejaste claro.

…

Lo que pasaría… ¿qué pasaría ahora?

 _"— Así que nuestros padres van a casarse — estaban sentados en el césped con aquella pelota roja — Se siente muy extraño._

 _— Sí, eso creo — sonreía radiante por tener al otro tan cerca — Significa entonces que…_

 _— Que tú y yo seremos hermanos._

 _…_

 _— ¿Sabes? Me gusta ver a mi papá feliz — dijo viendo el cielo — Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací, y desde ese día se dedicó solamente a mi educación. Nunca me habló de una mujer, hasta que llegó Emily. Si ella puede hacerlo feliz, yo puedo poner de mi parte._

 _— ¡Y-Yo también quiero que mamá sea feliz! Es buena y graciosa, merece tener alguien que la ame._

 _— En ese caso, está decidido, ¿no? — lo vio sonreír, y era como sofocarse"_

Te disculpas abrazado a él. No pudiste cumplir con tu parte del trato que hicieron aquella tarde.

Pero nunca lo quisiste, así que estaba bien…

…

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Muy simple: nunca lo dejarías ir.

Alejandro no necesitaba a nadie más que a ti. Ni a tus padres, ni amigos, ni colegas y menos a una mujer. Tú le darías todo lo que requiriera.

Sólo tú, para siempre.

Y no como su hermano. Sino como Alfred, su pareja para toda la vida.

— A-Alfred…

Finalmente.


End file.
